Ghosts
Description These entities are often harmless. Lost human souls that are forever trapped between the Spirit and physical plain, they have yet to transcend to the realm beyond either. No one knows for sure why such spirits linger after death. Some say it’s because they have not accepted their fates, others say that they are earthbound due to a curse or a strong sense of honor to protect their lineage. Many ghosts are non-sentient, merely shadows or images transposed onto the fabric of reality, fated to replay at a certain time every day for eternity. Others are intelligent, all too conscious of their situation, but are helpless to change it. Very often they simply wish for someone to notice them, to talk to, or interact with. While there doesn’t appear to be any sense of time in the Spirit Realm, it has been noted that the longer a Ghost remains lingering between worlds, the stranger they become. Many appear less human, surrendering themselves to the dream-like malleability that the spirit world affords them, thus they are able to manifest as anything they like. This extends to any noise they make or any scent they exude as well. At this stage, they are sometimes mistaken for Elementals, Demons, or non-human Spirits and can easily make a nuisance of themselves to the less discerning. It can take an experienced seer or clairvoyant to be able to penetrate their woven guises and reveal them for what they truly are. Sometimes this can even lead them to being exorcised from a particular area or person to which they’ve become attached. (See also Revenants). Ghosts can be prayed to and called upon for aid. Ancestor worship is common in many cultures. By themselves, ghosts can mildly affect the physical world, but will mostly manifest in dreams. Ghosts can be summoned through the use of a very personal object that formerly belonged to them, such as hair, bones, or favorite items. Summoning the dead is not very difficult, however in order for them to be used in magic they need a live 'host' to attach to and hold them in the physical world. This binding is very dangerous long-term and does have a significant drain on the person being bound, therefore it is the binding, and not so much the summoning, that requires a disciplined magician. Binding a ghost to a person is heavy magic that requires energy and knowledge of proper customs and lore. If outright possession by a ghost (in that the ghost will take over the body rather than following it around and tapping into its energy) is the main goal, then whatever success the magician may yield will be short-lived. The ghost will inhabit the individual for only a few days before the resident soul pushes them out. The individual will feel drained for a few days afterwards. Summoning a ghost to posses a dead body can result in a Cursed, or, if the attempt somehow fails a Revenant or a Ghoul. Again, this is considered to be a high form of magic. For more on the improper use of magic or botching rituals, please see the Magic Errata section. Category:Undead Category:Bestiary Category:Enemy Lexicon Category:Bodiless Entities